


Tuesdays

by Cumbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbaek/pseuds/Cumbaek
Summary: Sehun comes to meet Chanyeol only on Tuesdays. Jongin's heart beats only on TuesdaysorP.E. teacher Jongin is head over heels of art teacher Chanyeols boyfriend who comes to his school every Tuesday with his dog Vivi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so...this is my first time writing a fanfic. if you find any of this cringy just remember that you are not alone.

It was Tuesday. Jongin knew what he had to do. He told himself everything would be alright. This was just another Tuesday. He got up from his bed which still reeked of yesterday's one-night stand with some girl he didn't even know. He then took a quick shower, got dressed for today and then headed for the kitchen to get something to eat as he knew this was going to be a long day. There he saw the girl he spent the night with; munching on some granola bar. Memories of the night before flashed in front of him. He tried to remember what her name was. Jiwoo. Jiwoo was her name. She looked up from the TV to smile widely at Jongin. He walked towards her flashing a fake but charming smile. "Hey", she whispered still holding that huge grin on her face which somehow made her look like the Cheshire cat. He just stood there and let her do what she wanted to. Suddenly Sehun, the art teacher's boyfriend flashed in front of his eyes. He quickly distanced himself from her saying he has a class to teach.

After reaching the school he parked his car and strolled towards the room in which all the teachers were bound to be. He knew he came in late, therefore, he was not surprised to find the language teacher resting on a lone chair in the corner all by himself. Yixing always overworked himself, even though he was told multiple times by the other subject teachers (Junmyeon) not to stress himself too much or he would be an old hag by the time he is 30. Jongin just gave him a look of pity and walked towards the gym. upon reaching, he found all his students in a line waiting for him. The day went in a blur. Jongin was just waiting for the moment he has been looking forward to.

It was around 3 when all the teachers were in the staff room, waiting to finish their work so they could head home. Everything was normal. Jongdae, the biology teacher was being his mushy self with his boyfriend or the physics teacher Minseok. Jongin was happy for them, but deep down he knew he was jealous of them even if it was just a bit. After all, they were perfect for each other. Chanyeol was telling Yixing how good his boyfriend is, on hearing this Jongin's blood boiled with anger. He also heard Chanyeol saying _he _could be coming any time now. After hearing that the usual started to happen to Jongin. His heart rate increased significantly. He was not surprised even a bit. This always happened when he heard _His _name.____

___At last Sehun walked through the door looking like a saint, but everyone in the room knew he was far from it. He was holding his dog Vivi in on hand and some food in the other. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue ripped jeans, nothing extraordinary. But for Jongin Sehun still looked perfect even though he knew he had no right to feel such way for his co teacher's boyfriend or his own ex._ _ _

___Sehun rushed towards Chanyeol and pulled him in a big hug. "I brought you food," Sehun said sweetly to the art teacher. Everyone was used to it: them being all lovey-dovey in front of the others. Chanyeol then moved his arm onto Sehun's impossibly small waist. Jongin remembers how he was the one to hold Sehun by the waist. Something snapped inside him and he shot up from his chair. He then snatched all his papers and books from his table and shoved them deep in his bag. Sehun was enjoying this. He always did. He watched the expression on his ex's face. Pure jealousy. He started dating Chanyeol just after 2 months of his break up with Jongin._ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically ChanHun porn... so if you are not comfortable with this I recommend you to skip this chapter. Please leave comments, I really like reading them : )

Sehun kept thinking about Jongin the whole time. He knew he was hurting him. But in his defense, he was also enjoying this. He was silent the whole car ride, thinking about what he wants to do next with Jongin. Should he just tell Chanyeol about his plan and break his heart to go back to Jongin? No, he wanted to play some more. After parking his car Chanyeol got out and walked over to open his boyfriend's car door. Chanyeol was just like that. He knew Sehun was no good for him, but still, he never brought up the subject of Sehun getting in a relationship with him just after 2 months of his break up with the P.E. teacher. 

They both walked in silence to Chanyeol's apartment. As soon as Sehun opened the door, he was smashed against it by a very horny looking Chanyeol. This was not their first time and both of them saw this coming. For the whole week, Chanyeol was busy with the projects and grading the works of his students. On the other hand, Sehun was always on his laptop typing all the emails that were told by his boss. They were craving for each other, they needed this. 

Chanyeol was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Shoving his tongue down Sehun's throat. Chanyeol then moved his hands to hold sehun by the waist. Sehun took the chance and jumped up, holding onto Chanyeol's shoulders for his dear life. Chanyeol was sucking and nipping at his neck which made Sehun moan really loud. "Bedroom," Sehun said while panting heavily. Chanyeol held onto Sehun's ass and walked then to their shared bedroom. He placed Sehun onto hen bed and hovered over him. Eyeing him up and down like a predator. Sehun moved his hand onto Chanyeol's crotch. he could feel how hard he was. he then lightly tugged on the belt silently telling canyeol to undress both of them. Chanyeol took the hint and removed his slacks and his button down shirt, Sehun doing the same. 

Sehun flipped them over so that now he was the one in control. He leaned down kissing Chanyeol's abs and moving to the southern region. Chanyeol could only gasp at the sensation of the hot breath fanning over his dick. Sehun wasted no time and engulfed Chanyeol into his mouth. Chanyeol threw his head back in pleasure that was being given to him by his boyfriend. Chanyeol knew he was close so he distanced his cock from Sehun's mouth and told him to get on all fours. he moved over to the drawer and took out the strawberry scented lube Sehun gifted to him on their 3 months anneversary. CHanyeol kneaded the plump flesh of Sehun's ass and used the other to squirt a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. 

He inserted one finger into the pink ring of muscles. Sehun arched his back and moaned like a pornstar. Chanyeol knew this was going to hurt so he decided to take his time in stretching Sehun. After some time Chanyeol was three fingers knuckle deep in Sehun's hole. "are you going to fuck me or not" Sehun whined, and in response Chanyeol removed his fingers and lined up his member with Sehuns leaking hole. Chanyeol was so big that he took another minute to get adjusted to his size. Sehun nodded telling Chayeol to start moving. Chanyeol started in a slow pase but minutes after both of them were asking for more and more. At the speed Chanyeol was pounding into him, Sehun wonderd to himself if he could walk at all tomorrow. Chanyeol moved his hand from Sehun's hip to tug at his negleted cock. Sehun came all over Chanyeol's hand with that one flick of wrist. Chanyeol was close too, Sehun knew that and clenched aroyund the cock filling him causing Chanyeol to spill into Sehun's wet heat. they took a minute to calm down before collapsing onto the bed. Sehun moved so that he was lying on Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol just hummed in response and let sleep take over them.


End file.
